


What a Day

by FluffyKasady



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Birthday Surprises, Birthdays, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Best Dad, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 10:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20406010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyKasady/pseuds/FluffyKasady
Summary: Tony gets woken up. Its not the usual way.





	What a Day

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy more Tony fluff lol
> 
> Tony is just the Ultimate Dad, ok
> 
> enjoy!

Usually when Tony woke up after a five night bender, it was Friday acting as an alarm clock with her soothing voice. Or, more commonly, the blinds suddenly flipping open, the light stabbing his eyes like icepicks. This morning, he woke to the sound of his door clicking open, the little patter of tiny footsteps coming over the hardwood floor to his bed making it hard not to smile.

A tiny hand carefully picked its way through the blankets to find his face, the ice cold touch enough to wake him up the rest of the way. Still, he kept his eyes closed and face impassive as his darling daughter began patting his face with insistent hands.

“Daddy, it’s time to wake up!” she finally said, both hands settled on either cheek as she stared down at him with sharp brown eyes.

Relenting, Tony let his eyes flutter open as if he’d just woken up, a smile slowly growing as she gave him an unimpressed look. “Morning, bambino, what’s the occasion?”

Morgan rolled her eyes, finally taking her icy hands off his face so she could scoot back off the edge of the bed. “It’s  _ time to wake up. _ ” And with that his blankets were off the bed, whipped away by a literal spitfire. This was exactly why he went to bed fully clothed anymore.

“Alright, alright, I’m up.” Tony laughed as he sat up, ruffling Morgan’s hair as he stood. “Now what’s going on that I need to be up so early?”

She gave him another look, taking one of his hands in her own before leading him out of the room and down the hall. He could smell something similar to an old catalian spice, something homemade and oily, but for the life of him he couldn’t decide who must have made breakfast until Morgan lead him into the kitchen, Peter and Harley waiting semi-patiently for him with four plates of a traditional esmorzars de forquilla on the table. 

Tony felt his eyes widen, the mess on the counters fading to the background as he took in the carefully prepared dishes of spiced pork meatballs, creamy artichoke omelets and other things swimming in sauce. Peter had a look of pure pride on his face, a smudge of some light brown liquid on his face as he guided Tony to a seat, putting a fork beside his hand before scurrying to his own seat. 

Harley rolled his eyes as Tony continued to sit there, scooping up a large bite of meatball on his fork. “Open up, pops.” 

Finally getting his feet back under himself, Tony gave his most smartass kid a Stare, Harley unaffected as he chuckled and ate the bite of food himself. Morgan and Peter followed suit, though the three of them watched from the corner of their eyes as Tony finally sampled his plate. 

He didn’t say anything until everyone was finished, the four plates scraped clean. Then, with squinted eyes, he brought his fingers to his mouth, kissing the air with a flourish. “Delicious, kiddos!” Smiling, he watched as Morgan laughed, clapping in delight, Peter fidgeting in his seat as he grinned happily. Harley looked bored, but Tony could see the glint of satisfaction in his eyes.

“Now, is someone going to tell me the occasion?” He thought it was a pretty straightforward question, but his only answer was three kids forcing him up and out of his chair, ushering him back to his room to “Get dressed! We’ve got places to be!”

Resigned to a day of being bossed around by his minions, Tony did as he was told, dressing in a fairly laid back outfit since he didn’t really think they were going anywhere important. It turned out to be a good thing, Harley driving them through NYC until Tony no longer had any idea where they were. 

At least until a giant sign caught his attention through the window, the child part of his soul crying out in glee at the words “Giant Panda Exhibit!” For the next twenty minute drive, he rattled on and on, Morgan giggling at his antics while Peter and Harley tried to shush him, refusing to let on that they were going anywhere near the zoo until they pulled into the parking lot itself.

The exhibit was amazing, or at least Tony thought so, every sign and brochure extremely informative about the issue of the bamboo forests being logged and the endangerment of the majestic pandas.

Tony was all but growling as he typed an email to his Charity Advisor, Friday helping him word why exactly he thought sending the WWF a billion dollars was a good investment. The kids were suspiciously quiet on the car ride back to the tower, but Tony didn’t really notice until the three of them were once again dragging him through the building, towards the kitchen.

This time the smell that hit him was burnt sugar and something sour, his nose wrinkling as he was led down the hall and into the kitchen, where… a smiling Nebula was standing, arms at parade rest even as she wore a bright pink apron that said “Hot Mama” on it, the pink almost obscured by the amount of strawberry icing that was smeared everywhere.

His attention was brought to the cake as the smell of something burning caught his nose, the bright pink monstrosity lopsided, the icing burnt and the cake runny, the candles shoved deep inside the top burnt almost to the wicks, the fire burning the runny cake batter that laid under the icing.

Tony looked at the cake. Then he looked at his kids, all smiling and happy to have surprised him on his birthday. Then he looked at Nebula, who’s smile was dropping half an inch every two seconds he wasn’t visibly happy about her effort. He did then, what every father must, when presented with his beautiful children who he loved very much and would do anything for.

The cake was delicious.


End file.
